


Worms

by PETITLAPIN120



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETITLAPIN120/pseuds/PETITLAPIN120
Summary: Because they are disgustingly long, rosy and slippery. Like the love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

"¡Look this!"

Louie turned to Gretchen, they had been chatting a bit since the bus ride began, the sky was orange with a touch of red. The afternoon fell like the leaves of the trees in the fall.

She pulled his shirt closer to her so he could see the same on the screen of her cell phone, she seemed very excited.

"¿Worms?" Louie asked confused.

"No, silly," Gretchen said, frowning slightly. "Look," the cell phone screen closest to his eyes, "they're _ultraworms._ "

"Oh... they have helmets, ¿are they Greek?" Louie joked, gaining a push from Gretchen.

"They do not have helmets and they're definitely not Greek," Gretchen said, turning to his cell phone. "They're a new type, they're very deep excavators. Studies say they can even penetrate through the concrete."

Louie slid closer to see the image.

It looked like a common worm, slippery, slimy and dirty pink. The memory of having one in his hand shook him. Remembering how they writhed.

"Disgusting," Louie murmured at the memory.

"More respect, Louie," Gretchen scolded at the image and review below. "Miss Von Verminstrasser says that they are indispensable for the development of the land, there is no disgust in them, and that it would not even hurt to live with them a one day or two."

"That lady teaches you strange things, Grete," Louie said, looking at her companion.

Gretchen had her hair tied in a ponytail, she wore a color cream blouse, she still had the brackets but her smile was not as “exaggeratedly” horrible as before. But as something tidier, clean and sweet.

Gretchen snorting.

"And the ignorant avoid expanding their horizons beyond the unbelief and false happiness that constitute their lives, refusing to the possibilities of crossing the borders of their stupid mind, clarifying their thoughts and expanding their mind to the truth", related Gretchen before looking at it seriously, "tell me, Louie, should I call you an ignorant or a believer?"

"I believe in shooting stars." Louie smiled and she pushed him.

"That's from kids," Gretchen said, returning to her cell phone.

"And that? We can still believe that", Louie insisted." _Look at a star and make a wish_."

"We're 14," Gretchen said. "We're not kids anymore.

"¿Then, what are we?"

"We..."

Gretchen turned to Louie with a mocking expression, ready to humiliate him with another witty and elaborate sermon punctuated with poetic words with a sense so deep and correct that he would not be able to refute anything else until he got home.

But did not count that Louie that  was so close, her blue eyes looked at her curiously, waiting for a response from her, Gretchen forgot that she was beside him, and that her cheek had hit her harshly a few moments ago.

"We..." Gretchen insisted as a strange tremor began to seize her voice.

They had always been close, Gretchen tried to calm down, from that silly day when the orange realized what it felt for Dib a little too late.

Louie smiled slightly and smiled, his face moving closer, threatening Gretchen with cut off his breath.

His heart beat fast, she felt a tingling in his stomach, and Louie just smiled.

"Are we?" Louie asked with a soft smile, as soft as hot, warm enough to melt his heart.

_Oh no._

Louie... he... _no._

Gretchen under the gaze of his eyes, found his smile, his lips. Her heart quickened.

_Dib, Dib, Dib... ¿who was it?_

"Hey."

Gretchen exalted lightly and looked up at the sky, open and clear and wild of his eyes. Eyes that looked at her with mockery and amusement.

"My eyes are here," Louie said before stepping away with a smile.

She blushed.

"Well, I'm going down here," Louie said, preparing his backpack.

"¿Uh?" Gretchen gasped in confusion.

She looked out the window and saw the Louie neighborhood bus stop post, had forgotten that the ride in the car was not eternal, his mind was processing that they were quite close to his house and that he had to wake up from his reverie.

Dream... fantasy.

Gretchen turned to Louie, who was already walking down the hall, as distracted as she was and as inept at the art of speech as she had been, she could only tilt her head to the screen of her cell phone again.

Looking at the image of the _ultraworms_ no longer seemed as interesting as before.

Then Louie went back to her.

"Oh, I forgot, are you free on Saturday?" I ask with a smile.

"Uh yes... I meet Countess von Verminstrasser, Louie," Gretchen said, slowly regaining control over her tongue.

She felt a little better when Louie scratched the back of her neck when she reminded him.

"Well... well, it does not matter now," Louie suddenly changed his mind, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye ignorant," Gretchen shouted behind him before he came down.

Louie laughed and that made Gretchen feel another jumble in her stomach, as if she were beating the meals she'd digested in the day, the tension of the classes and the emotions she was feeling for...

_No._

Gretchen's smile faded.

_Not with that stupid kid._

Meanwhile Louie watched as the bus pulled away, saw the fucsia of her partner disappear and stayed until the vehicle was lost in the street.

Louie put a hand to his mouth.

And he blushed.

"¿Why?", he told himself, "¿Why did I have to stop her?"

He had been so close for to lean back.

¿Why was he sometimes such a fool?

I sigh with resignation before deciding to go home.

Tomorrow would be a new day. He would see her again.

Louie smiled at this.

I would not be a scared worm this time.


	2. I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not open your eyes, do not listen to the noise, maybe the fantasy will last a little longer.  
> Before disappearing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

_"¿Do you want me to be more than a friend?"_

_She nodded._

_"¿Do you want me to be more for me?"_

_"Mmh," she nodded again._

_Louie looked at her, his eyes bright, as wild as the sea, and as calm as water._

_He felt his eyes close as he approached her._

_"Do you want me to kiss you?"_

_"I want..." I whisper with a soft smile._

_"I want to kiss you too," Louie said._

_She opened her eyes to him. Louie then bent down, held him in his arms and lost her gentle lips, amid the intensity of the beating of his heart.._

_"¿You want..." whispered Louie caressing his face, his voice sounded so low, soft and silky "... be with me?"_

_She laughed again._

_-I want._

**_¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!_ **

Gretchen opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the bare ceiling of her room, she touched her face and felt the warmth of her cheeks, she could still hear the beating of her heart rising above the sound of her alarm.

With a swipe the noise of his watch stopped.

Gretchen turned on the sheets and pressed her face against his pillow.

And screamed.

She hated this, hated him, how much hated him.

But there was something true in that dream.

I would have _wanted_ it to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they're going to want to kill me, but this was a vague idea and I thought about it right now.  
> It is no longer a one-shot, I decided that I will do "something" long.  
> This will be a very sensitive story, I will understand if you want to vomit XT  
> By the way this fic is a continuation of "SEE YOU TOMORROW"  
> That's clear, I say goodbye  
> Have a good night


	3. Everything you are not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the feelings, is that from one moment to another, these can change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

Louie was a busybody.

If he had been born in 69, Louie would have been part of the _Scooby-Doo_ gang, Gretchen was not joking when he thought about it.

Louie was annoying.

Louie had messy hair, carrot color, Gretchen was beginning to hate carrots and oranges. Everything that will remind you of your hair color was rejected, forgotten or thrown away.

Louie ruined everything.

Gretchen was fine until he came, she was fine until he crossed, she was fine until he ruined his chance with Dib.

Gretchen had always been fine... and she hated herself when she laughed at his side.

Louie was disgustingly friendly.

Gretchen wanted to think that since she had not met many nice people, Keef and the others in the cafeteria could hardly count, she might have gotten away from him as she should have originally.

Louie was slippery.

He slipped behind Gretchen and gave him a scare, he made that horrible voice of Dracula and whispered nonsense in the dark, hated her jokes and how they entertained her.

Louie had a big smile and liked his.

Gretchen had looked in the mirror that day when she told him that her smile was beautiful, had made her think and had been seen from every angle in the mirror when I got home, seeing no change and seeing that it still looked the same. He thought he was mocking her.

She was angry that she could not bother him with her smile, because if Gretchen was sincere with herself, Louie's smile was perfect.

And kind.

And soft.

Gretchen shook her head as she began to think about it and let out a snort.

He thought again.

That what I detested most about Louie was...

...that he was not Dib.

Louie was not as passionate as Dib was, Louie was not as heroic as Dib was, Louie was not a fighter like Dib was.

They did not have any similar and Gretchen could never understand how they ended up being friends.

Although Gretchen honestly did not understand most of the things.

Louie was not Dib, but she blushed.

Louie was not Dib, but his heart was beating when he saw it.

Louie was not Dib, but he was beginning to dream about him.

Gretchen sank his head into the cafeteria table, choking on a snort, Keef who was talking about one of his adventures with his friend Zim, Dirge ate at his side while Mattew, the boy with problems with closeness, nodded Nervously to every thing Keef said.

She let out a snort and looked away from the table.

Dib and Nyx laughed together, walked to the usual table, the same table Gaz sat on. The scene became painful when she noticed that they walked hand in hand.

Then Gretchen noticed Louie behind them.

Louie noticed it.

And I smile.

And Gretchen knew she hated him more than anything in this world.

Because like Dib, Louie had stolen her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can replace Dib.  
> But that does not prevent Gretchen from feeling these feelings again with another XP person  
> I hope you like it!


	4. Caught you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter where you run, no matter where you hide... always will find you. That's the bad thing about falling in love with a predator. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

She had beautiful hair.

Color purple or pink, perhaps a mixture of both, her hair was also silky.

She had a nice smile too, despite what most might think, Louie liked to see her laugh.

Because when she laughed or smiled, she forgot that she wore brackets and that she should be ashamed of them, with him it never was like this.

Louie had made sure of that.

She was beginning to have a loquacious madness, almost like Dib's, almost as if she were a speaker in an oratory. Waiting for your chance to speak.

That made her look something like Dib and that made him think... how good it would have been if they were together.

Louie was liking their madness.

_Gretchen it was crazy._

A obstinate and pretty madness.

Louie looked up at her, they were in the cafeteria, usually Gretchen sat in a corner with some guys. No matter how many times he invited her to her table her response had always been an unbearable _"no"_.

His gaze met her eyes.

Brown, sweet, unprepared.

I smile mischievously.

_Caught you._

Gretchen was surprised and looked away, Louie also did, smiling a little.

There was one more thing she liked about her.

How cute she looked when she blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡IS SHORT!  
> But it's the best I'll give  
> I think I'm missing a chapter to close (?)  
> ¿What do you think? ¿Will Louie be lucky in the end? ¿Will Gretchen accept it?  
> ¿Or will it all remain, as it always is in the world of Invader Zim, in ruin?  
> Leave feedback!  
> And we read in the next chapter! XP


	5. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My stubbornness wants to stay in the past, where there was a dream, a hope to have you.  
> A joy that my feelings were corresponded.  
> I cried when that was not true.  
> And now... my heart.  
> My heart wants to be in the present, wants to know the future, and I feel weak again.  
> Because I have fallen in love again. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

It was Saturday.

Gretchen thought that every day, she was glad that it had been so, and she was furious that it had happened that day too.

The same day his heart was broken... the same day he surrendered.

_Oh, Louie._

_Life is so ironic._

She was sitting at that moment on the bench with Louie, the day was sunny, bright and clear and as bright as her eyes and smile.

They were eating ice cream, both vanilla flavored, there was nothing better in the world.

And that's when he asked.

"So... are you a Romeo fan?"

Gretchen looked at Louie and almost burst out laughing.

Louie signed blushing embarrassed, she has no compassion, she had to hold her ice cream high so she would not fall.

"The fact that I started to speak elegantly does not mean I loved those kinds of things," Gretchen said, lowering her ice cream and licking it.

He would have died of laughter for the rest of the day. Louie's face as red as her hair near the fire would have been enough to annoy him all week.

If Louie would have left it there.

" _¡Silence!_ " Exclaimed Louie, suddenly frightening her. " _¿What glow pierces through that window? ¡It is the East, and Juliet, the sun!_ " He raised his hands dramatically to the sky.

Louie looked at her with a smile.

And she wanted to laugh again.

"¿Shakespeare?" Said Gretchen in disbelief, "¿now? ¿right now?"

"¿Will you let me continue?" Louie demanded, unmoved by his mockery.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," replied Gretchen mockingly, "please, continue, _Romeo_."

" _Surge, splendid sun, and kill the envious moon, languid and pale of feeling because you, your maiden, you have surpassed her in beauty, ¡Do not serve her, she is envious!_ " continued with surprising intonation.

"As if someone could be envious of me, Louie," I laugh Gretchen licking his ice cream a little.

"Romeo," Louie corrected, getting up off the bench, tossing the ice cream into the trash bin, Gretchen thought it was a waste. "You're talking to Romeo, ¿remember?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes at his vain smile.

"Excuse me," Gretchen teased, and Louie smiled. "¿Do you continue?"

"I am in that," says Louie, remembering, " _of the most shining stars in the whole sky, having some work to pray in their eyes that shine in their spheres until they return._

 _¿What if her eyes were on the sky and the stars on her face?_ "

Gretchen set down her ice cream and looked at him as she knelt in front of her.

" _The brilliance of her cheeks would embarrass those stars, like the light of day to that of a lamp_ ," whispered Louie stroking one of his cheeks with surprising sweetness.

Y a Gretchen.

_Oh wow._

She blushed.

His ice-cream ball fell to the ground without his noticing.

Louie smiled.

And she kicks him in his chest to keep him away. Fell to the floor.

"You're a corny," Gretchen murmured, frowning, wanting to hide his face from him.

"No," Louie said, smiling mischievously, " _I'm too bold._ "

Gretchen snorted.

"You should have said that earlier."

"Detail, details," Louie laughed, rising from the floor.

" _¡Ay me!_ " Gretchen complained.

"¿You see? If you're a fan of Romeo," Louie smiled enthusiastically.

"I never said I did not know the dialogue," Gretchen refuted.

" _¡Oh! ¡Speak again, shining angel!_ " Louie said, kneeling, raising his arms to her. As if I could not reach her.

Gretchen could not help laughing.

"Where do you want to go?" Smiled Gretchen with amusement.

" _¿Will I continue to hear her, or will I speak to her now?_ " Louie murmurs as if she had not heard.

She pushed him back to the floor with her foot.

"Okay, okay," Louie laughed, sitting on the floor. "gee, Gretchen, I was just setting the moment."

"You're terrible at it," Gretchen teased.

"Yes, I know..." Louie sighed and then looked at her, his eyes embracing her joy, "I like you.”

Gretchen stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Not like Romeo," Louie said, running a hand through his orange hair and looking at her again, this time shyly, "just like Louie."

Gretchen was speechless.

And all the jokes he thought to make, all the ideas of a quiet day, were all forgotten after his words.

_Saturday._

Gretchen could never have imagined it.

Louie knelt down again, Gretchen no longer kicked her, took both hands and smiled. Sincere, brave and sweet.

¿Who would have imagined that Louie could be sweet?

"I like you, Gretchen," Louie whispered to herself, "really, I really like you."

She felt his cheeks flush.

And she hates him so much.

He could not turn this day, the memory of the saddest day of his life, into the most beautiful he could have.

Gretchen hated him.

And yet he said.

"I also," sigh painful and timidly, "I like you too."

She was weak.

And she knew it.

But that should not be an impediment, to start making happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we return to the day where everything began, ending, this time, in a different unveiling  
> ¡Ta-dah! XD  
> ¡Happy Valentine's Day for everyone!  
> Finally I finish this short story, with a sweet and hopeful closure, I hope them liked it. (I change my previous idea, I had influences from a friend UuU)  
> Thanks to all who followed  
> I hope to them have a good day of love and friendship =D  
> I will receive an injection later TuT  
> Well that's it.  
> ¡I await your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's laugh at this.  
> But I was practicing these types of scenes and it did not occur to me that another couple could work, besides I needed to remove this desire from above and take advantage of that the personality canon of Gretchen to describe it (already read the volume 15?) To join it with my Oc Louie from Invader Zim.  
> Je, I have stories to write, but I wanted to do is before anything.  
> I hope you had a good day.  
> And that you liked this rare history.
> 
> P.d: First story of the year 2017, ¡hurray!


End file.
